The Love of Night
by dawnofnight15
Summary: Different story same character. Madyme Volturi is to mate with her Gemella, Alec Volturi, for a month during her mating season. Watch as lust, love, jealousy, and humour alike enfold. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec's P.O.V

Madyme and I had just walked into the throne room and were awaiting for a visitor to come. She was standing in the middle of Jane and I. She was thirteen now and quite beautiful. Her hair was a long silky ash brown like mine and pale white skin that had a small silver glow to it that made her look angelic. Her ice blue eyes were shining brightly as always. She had gotten taller too, she reached about halfway up my neck. But those weren't the only things I noticed. As shameful of me as it might be I noticed how developed she had gotten. She had the almost full figure of a grown woman, Heidi was very proud of this. She didn't look thirteen exactly, she could easily pass for a fifteen year old but still had that bit of childish essence even with how mature she was.

Admitting it now would probably be the best time but I was starting to feel sexual attraction towards her. She was my Gemella and I knew I would be feeling this way towards her but she was still quite young. We have a three year age difference her being thirteen and me being sixteen. I didn't even know if this was an appropriate age for us to be with each other, I mean, it's only three years, and I know that I feel this way about her… I really just didn't know, it's complicated.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the opening of the throne room doors. The sight to say the least was shocking. There, walking towards the middle of the room was Stefan of the Romanian Coven. As he walked up he kept eyeing Madyme. I growled and pushed Madyme behind me. " Hey!" She whispered angrily. " Be quiet." I whispered back. I saw Stefan smirk which only raised my defenses for Madyme. No way in hell was he going to touch a hair on her head.

Stefan now stood in the middle of the room, beady eyed and with a smirk plastered on his face. Aro looked unnerved but masked it in a small smile. " Hello Stefan, why do we have the… pleasure of your visit." Stefan smiled wider. " I have some information that you need." He said. " Why would you help us." Caius hissed.

Stefan shifted and turned towards Madyme. I growled and got into a defensive crouch as everyone hissed, coming closer to Madyme. Stefan snorted. " I'm not here to damage your precious little princess you Volturi Vultures." Madyme moved around me and I grabbed her by the waist. She put an arm on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I knew she was telling me she would be fine but I still didn't trust Stefan. He would do anything to get revenge on us. I nodded but still held her close to me using one arm to encircle her waist. She looked at Stefan and smirked. " That was quite clever of you. As much as I don't like being called a monstrous bird that was pretty funny." I was trying to figure out that if I should be surprised or not that Madyme complimented him, or even talked to him for that matter. " Thank you princess." He said mockingly. Madyme hissed and gestured for me to lean down towards her. " Can I kill him or all rights reserved towards Aro." She whispered in my ear. I smiled. " Wait a little while and see what happens, you might get to torture him then Aro can kill him. As you know us Volturi Vultures love sick dying animals." She giggled and I smirked. I loved making her laugh, it was a lovely sound. I straightened out and looked at Stefan, obviously he had heard and was scowling largely. " Now Stefan, please tell us your information instead of teasing my guard." Aro said as politely as he could but you could still hear the venom in his voice. " Well, the information is about Madyme." He said. I growled and he turned to me. " Quiet I have more to say." He turned back to Aro. " You see Madyme is a half breed vampire but one who has more of the vampire gene in her than human am I correct?" Aro nodded. " Well you see, I came across new information about half breed woman vampires in my studies in the Amazon. One of the new half breed girls Antandre. The girl grew the same as Madyme did but when she peeked at the age of her menstrual cycle she started to have effects on men. She was more alluring, she made you want her more than anything on this earth. Her beauty was flawless and she continued to be that way for about two years, till she turned thirteen. That's what I am here to tell you. The girl on the first week of the new year started changing personality wise. She craved blood more and became more animalistic. Not only that but the male vampires started feeling lustful of her. What I found from one of the half breed women of their clan was that she was going through her mating season." Aro looked intrigued. " And what is this?" " Well this is where I explain. The mating season is the time when the girl at this age must find and mate with her mate. Now, before you ask any questions let me explain it to you. All the hormones in the girl's body build up and are more powerful. Her body will not let go of these hormones until she mates and marks with her mate. During this week her hormones build and build till the first night where she has to engage in sexual intercourse to let them go. She must do this every night till her next cycle or else she will try and find someone else or go crazy trying. She becomes very dangerous if she doesn't do this. All her animal instincts kick in and she will not stop till she mates. Now, she has to either find a mate or be with her Gemella if she has one. And if she does have a Gemella she and her Gemella will be able to tell and come together to do the love making for it is only natural for the girl to be with her soulmate."

I was shocked, as was everyone in the room, and a bit horrified. I, as her Gemella will have to mate with her. Not that I wouldn't want to but she is just so young. I wanted to tell her later when she reached my age and then mate and mark her. _Well this blew it all out of the water._ I heard a large snarl and looked at Marcus who stood up from his seat. " You lie! You insignificant snake!" I had never seen Marcus show so much emotion, he has never gotten extremely angry at someone before and it was quite frighting. Aro stood up. " Calm brother! How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Stefan held his hand out. " Read me and you will receive all the information I know from my trip and that I am not lying." Aro grabbed his hand and read. A few seconds later he let go looking distraught. " He tells the truth." He said solemnly. Stefan nodded and looked at Madyme. I turned towards her too to see how she was reacting. She was just standing there looking at empty space. I knelt down and took her hands in mine. " Madyme,' I said softly,' please say something, do something, anything." She looked down at me and I could see tears welling in her eyes. " I'm fine." She choked out. She looked all around us, Jane looked at her solemnly though I know she felt bad, Felix and Demetri looked about ready to kill Stefan they were so angry, and Heidi looked like she was going to cry and rushed over to Madyme. She grabbed her from me and held her tight. " Are you sure your okay?" Heidi asked Madyme letting her go a little bit more. Madyme looked at her then everyone else. " No." She croaked out and tears slid down her cheeks as she sobbed into Heidi's chest. Heidi cooed Madyme telling her everything will be alright. I felt like killing Stefan right there, I absolutely hated seeing Madyme cry. It felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and stabbed it.

After a minute or two Madyme relaxed and looked at Aro expectingly. " Who will I mate with?" She asked. Aro still frowning said, " We will not have to find you a mate dear Madyme. For you already have a Gemella." I was dreading this, what if she didn't want me? What if she hated me for it? Or even worse, after she would never treat me the same? _Ugh! Damn you Stefan! _" Who?" She asked coming closer to the thrones. Aro looked shakily at me and nodded. He turned back to Madyme coming up to her and grabbing her hands. " Your Gemella is Alec Madyme." He said slowly. Madyme just stood there, hands placed in Aro's. He looked worried. " Darling, talk, I know this is all very knew to you but you mustn't fret, it will all be okay. Alec loves you Madyme, more than anything on this earth, you are everything to him and he will take care of you." _Damn right I will._ I thought. Madyme released her hands from Aro's and walked over to me. I didn't know what to expect, I was actually worried that she might slap me or tell me she would never do something so disgusting with me. But she just looked into my eyes and placed her hands on either side of my face. She just stared and I stared back, looking for any sign of reassurance. She let out a large breath and closed her eyes. I didn't know what to say so I just placed my hands over hers and stroked them.

She snuggled into my chest and put her arms around my torso. I held her close to me and laid my head on hers. We just stood there like this till someone cleared there throat. I looked up to see Stefan standing there looking uncomfortable. " I must take my leave now but leave you with this, during this week let her only be around her Gemella or other women. As for the men, stay a distance from her until the first week is over and whenever she is around men that are not of a blood relation keep her Gemella close by. That is all." " Thank you Stefan." Aro said as he went out the door. His only reply was the loud _thump! _of the hard wood doors colliding.

I still had Madyme in my arms and we all stood there awkwardly. Aro clapped his hands. " We shall make preparations for the mating as of now. Chelsea please have the South wing set up by the end of the week." Chelsea nodded. " Yes sir." " Ladies take Madyme to her chambers for the moment and everyone except Alec may leave. They all nodded and Jane grabbed Madyme's arm. " Come." She said simply. Madyme nodded and kissed me on the cheek, surprising me and whispering. " I'm sorry." She went to Jane who grabbed her and pulled her into her arms along with Heidi. What she said confused me though, why was she sorry? I was the one taking her virginity at thirteen.

" My boy please step up. " Aro's dreamy voice rang. I got to the middle of the room and bowed. " We just want to tell you that as much as we trust you we want you to be careful with Madyme. From what I found out from Stefan is that the male Gemella becomes more animalistic as well during this process. We do not want Madyme to be hurt so please be gentle." I nodded. " Yes sir I will handle this with as much care as I can, considering. " Aro nodded. " Very good, you may leave now." " Yes sir." I said quietly. Caius smirked. " Have fun." He said. I looked at him dumbfounded, did he just tell me to have fun _sleeping_ with Madyme? He's joking right? He's been like and uncle to her! I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open gawking at him. " We said you may go." Caius growled. I nodded and bowed then got out of there as fast as I could.

Walking through the halls I bumped into Demetri and Felix. They both looked as uncomfortable as I felt. Then Felix piped up. " I can't believe it, I mean, I knew you would be together and all but she's just so young." I nodded solemnly. " I don't know how I'm supposed go by this. Is she uncomfortable at all? I don't want her to feel like she's going to be raped." I said. " You just need to be gentle with her, she isn't experienced and she needs to go slowly. And who knows, you two might enjoy it, you are soul mates. I think that you should talk to her and try getting closer to her in a more romantic way." Demetri said. " Should I?" I asked, though his plan sounded good I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. " Yes, it will make it easier when it's time for you to mate. Talk to her right now and I mean right now." He said. I nodded. " Thank you Demetri." He just nodded and left with Felix. I walked towards Madyme's room and knocked on the door.

Madyme's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed in my room thinking. Today was surprising and full of newly revealed secrets. These are the things I knew so far. 1. Alec was my Gemella. 2. He loved me. 3. I loved him. 4. I was attracted to him, and 5. We are going to mate and mark each other. Alec has been my best friend since I was born. We were always together and he knew me like nobody else. I trusted him with everything, all my secrets, my dreams, and my heart. He got to see things that nobody else did. No, not my body, he saw things like me singing or playing my instruments, interacting with the animals, my song writing. Things I would be to shy or embarrassed to show anyone he got to see.

I felt like this was all my fault. I bet he was dreading this because I was so young. He might love me but he might not be attracted to me yet. Sure, I'm as developed as Jane, a fifteen year old, but still he might just want someone like Heidi. And those would be really large shoes to fill, more like bras. Ha, ha, humor.

I was taken out of my ramblings by a knock on the door. It was Alec, I smelled him, he had the best smell too, like cinnamon, burning wood, and something more historical. It was intoxicating. " Come in." I said nervously. I checked my outfit to see if it was okay. I was wearing a simple black sundress and my Volturi crest over it. The door opened and Alec stood there. God, he looked so handsome it wasn't even funny. He had wispy brown hair the same as mine that framed his face perfectly. His eyes were warm yet dangerous looking in their dazzling crimson red color. His jaw was perfectly set and matched his features. His lips were full and red and puckered out a little which I thought was one of his most attractive features. He was wearing a crimson red button down shirt under a black coat with military style buttons, his Volturi crest, dress pants, and dress shoes. I liked him when he wore normal clothes too but I loved it when he dressed more proper, it suited him.

I had just noticed my staring at him and blushed._ The one damn thing I got from the whole blood thing, along with the menstrual cycle, god._ " Hi." I said. A great way to start up an intellectually stimulating conversation, I know. He just smiled. I loved his smile it was sweet and boyish, but also kind of flirty, as was he if you got to know him. But of course he, as do the rest of the Volturi have to keep an image. Even me, and let me tell you it's fun. Everyone makes fun of the fact that I like scaring people, except Jane, she's my partner in crime. Alec teases a little but he knows what I mean. Intimidation makes you feel powerful.

He was still standing there watching me intently. " I think we need to talk, lets go to the woods." He said. The woods was the place he's taken me to since I was little, I loved it there. " Okay, just let me get my shoes on." I said quickly. I jumped off the bed and landed with grace, cause let me tell you, it was a big bed. I put on my black flats and skipped over to Alec, he smiled. He held his arms out in front of him and I huffed.

" Alec, I can run you know." He smirked. " But not as fast as me." " Oh my god, everyone has to throw that in my face! Now I'm really not letting you carry me." I said and attempted to run past him. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up so he could hold me bridal style. " You know, you used to love me carrying you like this, ever since you were little you had me carrying you around left and right so much that Felix insisted that you pay fair for it." I giggled. " He almost did make me and that was so rude, I was like four." He laughed. " I liked carrying you though, you were my little girl." I sighed. " Not so little anymore huh?" I said. " Well in height yes,' I scowled and rolled my eyes,' but no you're not a little girl any more and this mating is a way of proving it. And that's what we need to talk about so let's go." He said. He ran at vampire speed through the castle and out the back. This led to an alley that led to some hills that eventually led to the forest. He kept running until we reached our place. It was a small place surrounded by a wall of trees. There was a small creek that ran through it with flowers all around it. There were always birds surrounding it, singing there little tunes at whatever time of day it was, they weren't particular.

Alec put me down and we walked over to the edge of the creek where there was a small opening not covered in flowers. We sat down facing each other, I looked around the little place of ours. It was evening and the stars had just come out, the sky was a mix of navy blue and dark purple with the little shining dots that were the stars. It was absolutely beautiful out here. I looked at Alec who had his eyes closed. I smiled, he looked so peaceful and happy. At that moment I had the strong urge to kiss him, I mean a really strong urge. He was just so… perfect looking, no not that, just so him. He was himself and it made me happy.

We sat there for a few moments till he spoke. " We need to talk." He said opening his eyes. I nodded nervously, " Yes." Alec took my hand and brought it to his chest. " Madyme, I'm sorry that you have to do this so young. I can't imagine what you must be feeling, I just want to tell you that I won't take advantage of you and that I'll go slow so that you can adjust, because we will be doing it a lot." I nodded, but blushed. " I also want to tell you this, I love you, but it's not just love, I do feel an attraction to you, your beautiful and I don't want you feeling like I don't want to. I don't want to scare you or pressure you into anything I just want to tell you."

I was shocked, _he felt attraction too? And to me?_ I looked at him wide eyed. " You do?" I asked. He nodded. " Yes. But the sick part is that I have been fantasizing about you. I can't believe I'm telling you this but I felt like you needed to know." He looked at me and I blushed. Not only because of his stare but because I've done the same. For about a year and a half I had been having dreams about him. It disgusted me that I was acting this way and thinking about him so, but I did like the way it felt.

" Alec." I said. " Yes." He said nervously. I looked down at my hands and fiddled with my thumbs. I felt a slightly cool hand bring my face up. Alec's face was only a few inches away from mine. I let out a small breath. My stomach muscles were tight and it felt like couldn't breathe. " Talk to me love. Not your hands." He said. I nodded and he let go of my chin but not moving any farther. I didn't know how to start this, I wasn't as bold or brave as he was. Oh come on! Say it! Say it! " Alec, as embarrassing as this is to say in front of you I have been dreaming about you for the past year and a half. Not like frolicking through the meadow kind I mean dirty. Literally. And I love you. You are my best friend, your the only one I trust with my secrets, your face is the one that stands out the most in my mind. Whenever you have to go away it hurts, it hurts like hell. And I just want to tell you that I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. If I have to wait, fine by me as long as I'm with you. Then the last part, although I'm nervous and a little scared, I'm kinda excited."

I looked at him expectantly. He sat there looking at me intently, like I was a interesting piece of artwork. Then his face changed as did his eyes. They changed from a warm crimson to a dark jet black. It was a little unnerving. " Alec-" " I want to try something." He said in his deep smooth voice. He looked into my eyes and I saw what he was feeling. Love, lust, smoldering me. " Yes." I whispered. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine. They were cool and soft, like to flower petals put together to form together. His lips moved on mine and I did the same. Moving in time with his lips as they molded into mine. It was after a few more seconds that I realized I was lying on the ground. But did I care? Hell no.

He was laying on top of me with each of his legs straddling me. The kissing became more heated and passionate and I felt myself moaning a bit. I felt his tongue on my mouth asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in. His tongue bombarded my mouth covering every square inch it could. I moaned again which only got him doing it more. He petted my tongue with his, telling me to do as he was. I shyly put my tongue in his mouth and started searching through every part of his mouth. He tasted amazing, like his smell, sweet and spicy. I couldn't get enough. I felt him moan into my mouth which got me a bit excited. I found his tongue and we started wrestling for dominance. He won which I happily accepted.

I felt his lips leave mine. I looked at him pouting. He smirked and kissed me again. " I love the way you taste mio angelo." He whispered against my lips. He kissed me one more time on the lips then went down my jaw. Peppering it with kisses, he went down more and started leaving a trail of kisses up and down my neck. It felt so good against my skin. His lips were like ice melting my now fire hot skin. I closed my eyes as he started nipping and sucking on my neck. I let out a small moan that sounded like a meow. He stopped and smiled against my skin. With one last kiss he stopped and brought his face up to mine. He brought his nose to my jaw and sniffed it up and down stopping at my ear. " We must stop, this can wait till the end of the week." He whispered. It sent goosebumps down my body. " Yeah." I whispered back. He brought his face back to mine. The moonlight shined on his skin making him glow. I felt something inside me that was telling me to not let him go, it was so strong like it was screaming at me. I felt something bubble in my chest. I didn't want to let go, I wanted him. I put my arms around his neck and growled. Surprise was written all over his face.

I brought him closer and smiled. " No, I want you Alec." I whispered. I smashed my lips to his, molding his lips to mine. I felt him return the kiss which made me purr. But the bubbling in my chest wasn't letting up. I wanted more, I wanted to be closer to him.

I flipped us over so that I was on top. I straddled him and felt something. My core started aching it felt like someone had dropped an anvil in it. It was like pressure so I sat on Alec's hips. When I did a whole new feeling came up. Not only did it relieve the pain, it also gave me the most pleasuring feelings ever. I wanted more so I grounded

my core to his member. Waves of pleasure past through my whole body as I continued. I heard Alec moaning loudly and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was panting. This only spurred me on and I did it harder and faster. Alec grabbed onto my hips and I heard him moaning my name. " Oh, Madyme! Mio angelo!"

I did it continuously until I became tired and fell onto Alec. I laid my head on his chest trying to control my breathing. Alec still had his hands on my hips and pulled me up to face him. His eyes were just starting to return to his regular color but I could still see the lust in his eyes. He looked straight into my eyes and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't a heavy kiss, it was sweet and full of longing. We broke apart and I got off Alec. He stood up too as I brushed off any remaining dirt from my dress. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. I rested my head into the crook of my neck and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer till my body was flush against him. Only then did I feel the bulge in his pants. I gasped only to cause Alec to chuckle. " Now do you see how you make me feel mio angelo. This is only part of what you do to me." He whispered. I felt a blush come on to my cheeks and hid my face in his neck. " How do you get rid of it?" I asked. " You know how you get rid of it Madyme." He said. I felt myself getting redder, he just laughed. " Well, does it hurt?" I asked. I really hoped I didn't cause him pain. " It aches, but that is only because it wants to be inside you." As embarrassing as that was it was a bit flattering. " I'm sorry, how will you get rid of it, without, you know" He sighed. " There is only two ways besides sexual intercourse. One is to finish it myself or take a cold shower. I plan on taking the higher road." I looked up at him and bit my lip, letting my fingers play with the buttons on his jacket. " I could help." I said shyly. He smiled and grabbed my chin. " I don't want to pressure you into this mio angelo. I can fix it myself but you will be able to do this later on." I sighed and nodded. He chuckled. " Well aren't you eager." " I'm just curious is all. I want to at least try." I said, getting more embarrassed by the minute, it didn't feel good to get rejected. He pulled my face up to his and gave me a small kiss. " I'm not rejecting you because I don't want you to. At the moment, if I wasn't using every last bit of my control I would let you. But you aren't ready. Wait till it is our night to mate, then we will try every single thing you want." He said. He kissed me again and I melted, knotting my fingers in his soft, shiny, thick hair. Once we released I let go and nodded, not wanting to pull to far away from his delicious scent.

" Come on, lets go, you need to sleep." He said. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and relaxed, letting my eyes rest.

I felt the wind brush past me as he ran us back to the castle. The only thing I could think or feel was love, that, and how eager I was for the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec's P.O.V

I ran us back to the castle as gently as I could so that I was not to disturb Madyme. I felt her warm, moist breath hit my neck. It felt so good, like being engulfed in warm steam that melted the frost and chill off my hard body. Speaking of hard, I was still mesmerized by the activities of this evening. _Where the hell did she learn to do that?_ One moment we are about to leave, me thinking that she was going to be compliant, then the next thing you know I am being grinded against. Not that it didn't feel good, in fact it felt fucking fantastic.

Her body was so warm and smooth, like warm Egyptian cotton under my fingertips. The pressure of her body on top of mine made me feel like I was going to explode. In my mind images came up, my hands running down every inch of her body, the warmth generating around me, our bodies intertwined as we pleasured each other in every way we could think of. The mere thought made my erection grow. I _really _needed to take care of that. I let out a sigh that sounded more like a strangled groan.

We entered the castle and into the reception area. The room was empty, not even Gianna was here though I didn't expect really for her to be here. I only assumed since she had been working such late hours for a while.

Suddenly I felt Madyme stir in my arms. I looked down to see her eyes slowly opening, she blinked a few times then yawned. She looked around her and then finally at me. " We're home already." She said, sounding more like a statement then a question. I nodded and smiled, " I am much faster then you Madyme." I teased. She scowled then shook her head. " Funny… how about next you tell a knock-knock joke? Come on, any one, I'll even let you tell the damn orange one." I laughed. " My dazzling wit is wasted on you." I said. She rolled her eyes. " Oh Alec, always the cocky one. Now put me down." She demanded.

I grinned evilly. "Hmmm…" I said. Cocking my head to one side and pretending to really be thinking it over. After thirty seconds exactly Madyme burst. " God damn it Alec! I know your smarter than this now let me go." I just laughed which seemed to make her more angry. I knew it was mean but it was fun to get her riled up. She was so cute with her pouting scowl and beady eyes, it was like seeing a bunny trying to act like a tiger. That just made me laugh even harder. My body vibrated as I laughed in fact, quite hysterically with my head thrown back. Madyme slapped me which felt like a soft pat, probably was, the girl was actually stronger than she looked.

I looked at her and pretended to be hurt, pouting slightly. " Maddy, you hurt my feelings. Oh! The pain of love dose cut so deep!" I yelled pretending to be wounded as I cringed dramatically. Madyme snorted then started clapping her hands. " Bravo! Bravo Alec! You put Tom Cruise to shame." She said sarcastically. I grinned widely. " Thank you, thank you, it was trying but I pulled through to the very end." I said obnoxiously.

She giggled then her face turned serious. " Now no more fooling around, put me down now." She commanded.

I smirked." If I put you down you have to give me something in return." I said slyly. Getting closer to her face. Her mouth was wide open but nothing came out. I knew I was stepping over my own boundary but I couldn't help it. One, it was fun to tease her, and two, I wanted a taste of anything she had to offer, again. She was like the forbidden fruit that I had just took a bit out of, and I wanted more.

Another moment passed with Madyme not saying anything and I was afraid that I had used my power on her or put her into a shock induced coma when the corners of her lips turned upward in a evil grin. A dark gleam shone in her eyes. She was terrifying yet beautiful at once, it put me back in my place from a few moments ago. She was not a bunny but a hungry lioness. You really couldn't underestimate this girl.

Suddenly, in a flash Madyme wrapped her legs around my torso, and her arms around my neck. She pressed her whole body to me, letting me feel her wet core through her underwear. I tried to hold it together until I felt the tips of breasts peak. I groaned, feeling vulnerable and utterly shocked. I looked at her again to see the same expression on her beautiful face which was only an inch from mine. " What the hell are you doing?" I asked with venom. Why the fuck was she doing this to me! Didn't she know I was already having troubles from our little show back in the woods! But this was awful, it felt like my cock was literally going to burst out of my pants. It throbbed and ached terribly and she wasn't helping. She was making it much worse, her scent, her arousal, her beauty, and my unconditional love for her was making me want to scream with want and need.

Madyme smiled wider then pretended to look innocent. " Why Alec, I was only doing what you said, you won't let me down until I pay. But sadly, I have no cash on me, and I guess this is the only substitute, right?" She asked with sarcasm and fake confusion in her voice.

She was a bad, bad girl, but a genius no less.

I was seriously thinking screw the fucking date. I mean it wasn't like we weren't going to have sex then, we'd probably be doing more of it, and better with her having more experience. I then remembered my sense, only to then lose it again as I felt Madyme's warm, smooth, lips on my neck. My eyes immediately shut closed and my breathing stopped. I held as still as I could giving the situation, hoping she would stop the torturous pleasure if I did not comply.

She of course did not but continued and more roughly. She began a trail from the hollow of my neck to the lobe of my ear with her tongue. It felt hot and tingling as from the warmed venom on my marble like skin. All I could here was her heartbeat against my soundless chest and a soft buzzing.. I felt like I was being blast with warm air in the middle of my own personal snowstorm. Her smell seemed to me eating me up whole, bit by bit, it was floral and elegant. Soft on your senses till it suddenly struck a lightning bolt through your nerves. I could hear Madyme's strangled moans and struggling breath as she continued up and down her path of unholy seduction.

Then, to make it worse I felt her teeth bite at the tip of my ear, I struggled not to make any more noises but all that slipped out was a throaty growl. This seemed to spur her on as she began descending down my neck, slowly grabbing the hard skin and pulling and tugging till she had enough. Then licking it, swirling her tongue in rhythmic motions, and to top it all, leaving a soft, feather light kiss.

My control was peaking, had she been reading the Kama- Sutra or something because no normal thirteen year old knows how to do this, or should know for that matter.

I grabbed roughly at her exposed thighs, raking them slowly down. I felt her freeze at the hollow of my neck. If she wanted to play this game she would need another player. She wasn't the only one who knew a thing or two. In fact, you should practically call me the master of pleasure for all I knew about sex. I have been around for a little over four hundred years, I have had many partners, this was my game, not hers.

I nudged her head up with my nose so that we were cheek to cheek. I held my mouth close to her ear and whispered. " You wanted to play this game, fine, but I think we both know how this will work. Compared to you I basically created sex, I know all the tricks. And in the end, I know and you know that nothing will happen, so I think you should count your blessings for this much and enjoy the little while longer we have till this little _charade _is over, understand." I whispered menacingly.

I felt her shiver in what could be arousal, fright, or both. I wasn't sure. We got along well and only had minor teasing with each other. It seemed like as our relationship has grown, we began to let ourselves become more aggressive, less fearful of our emotions now that we knew the depths of our love for each other. Did it scare me, a bit. But this is how life, or the afterlife I guess, goes. And in just one night I found a lot more about this girl, no, this _woman. _She was sexy, seductive, rough, and passionate.

This couldn't have excited me more.


End file.
